serpentcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dimitri Kovar
(formerly) |age = 41|DOB = February 24|marital status = Single|affiliation = (formerly) Roman Imperial(formerly)|Gender = Male|Height = 6' 2"|Weight = 187 lbs (85 kg)|Eyes = Green|Hair = Brown|status = Alive (Incarcerated)|occupation = |name = Dimitri Kovar|identity = No Dual Identity|UnusualFeatures = A Bionic Left Arm}}Dimitri Kovar was a Russian weapons and human trafficker who was employed by . Biography Early Life Dimitri Kovar was born on February 24 ,1975 in Russia. Nothing is known about Kovar's childhood or his youth. KGB training At a young age, Kovar was recruited by the KGB. He endured both an education and indoctrination into the world of spy-craft. Kovar excelled in this strict training environment and soon became regarded as a master spy and one of the world's greatest assassins. Meeting Taylor He later returned to the USA, where he attended an underground fight, losing money. After the fight, Kovar briefly conversed with Jaden Taylor, where the latter successfully cloned his phone and later used it to discover that Kovar worked for the Roman. WIP When the Russian government shut down his KGB cell because it was too dangerous, the KGBeast was given one last mission by his commanding officer before the man killed himself. The KGBeast was to eliminate nine people necessary to America's "Strategic Defense Initiative" (the "Star Wars" program), who would be in Gotham at some point over the course of a two week period. Despite Batman's best efforts, combined with the GCPD, the FBI and the CIA, KGBeast was able to kill all but two of his targets, a senator, and President Ronald Reagan. His total body count in Gotham, in the 10-day period alone, was over 100 people. Despite this, as a member of the Soviet embassy, he could not be legally punished for his crimes in America, but if caught would have to be turned back over to the Russians. Eventually he was cornered by Batman in a sewer compartment. He offered Batman to fight with him, so they could see which of them was truly better, but Batman declined, instead opting to leave and lock the door behind him, so the Beast would not be able to get out.2 Batman called the police to have him taken in. Personality Dimitri Kovar is a ruthlessly cruel man, completely obedient to the orders of his employers, being more than willing to commit atrocities if ordered by the latter to do so. Abilities Powers= *'Artificially Enhanced Physiology/Cybernetic Enhancement:' Kovar possesses cybernetic enhancements that provide superhuman strength, endurance and durability. Built into his body-armor are an infrared eye, computer generator, sound amplifier/white noise cannon, and special programming adapters that allowed him to interface with other body extensions. **'Superhuman Strength:' Kovar's physical strength is enhanced to the early levels of superhuman condition by a series of treatments performed on him by KGB scientists. He has used his legs and flesh arm to kick and punch others with a display of strength that far surpasses normal human standards. ***'Bionic Arm': The KGB also removed the remnants of his severed left arm and replaced the missing limb with a cybernetic one. The bionic arm gives him superhuman strength. Kovar was able to and smash concrete by punching it. With his bionic arm supporting his already enhanced natural strength, the Kovar was shown to overpower Blue Hawk in a fight. **** Sensory Array: The arm houses different sensors which allow him to pass through security such as metal detectors without setting them off. It can also shield other metallic objects from detection such as firearms and knives. ****'Stabilization Sensors:' Kovar can detect the balance of objects (namely Captain America's shield) and throw items with pinpoint accuracy. **'Holographic Disguise:' The arm can create holograms to appear, look and feel like a normal human arm. **'Enhanced Speed:' Kovar's speed is is enhanced beyond the peak of human potential, moving into the early levels of superhuman condition. **'Enhanced Durability:' Kovar's bones and muscles are apparently denser and more resilient than a normal human's. Arnim Zola's experiments fortified his form to the extent that he routinely leaps from significant heights onto hard surfaces and lands without any apparent injury. **'Enhanced Stamina:' Kovar's musculature produces far less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. **'Enhanced Agility:' Kovar's agility is superior to that of an ordinary human. He has demonstrated the ability to leap on top of midsize cars in a single bound and do acrobatic flips avoiding gunfire into cover. **'Enhanced Reflexes:' Kovar's reflexes are enhanced to extraordinary levels. His reflexes are responsive enough to catch Blue Hawk's shuriken being thrown at him at a high velocity. He was also able to catch enemy grenades thrown at him, dodge fire from police, and leap on top of a moving car accelerating towards him with pinpoint accuracy. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Kovar's body is able to heal with speed and efficiency beyond a regular human being, though he is unable to regenerate missing limbs. *'Sensor Systems:' Kovar has optic, thermal and motion sensors just to name a few.. * Superhuman Sensory Array: Due cybernetic enhancements Kovar's five senses were increased to superhuman levels. ***'Technomorphing:' Kovar can assimilate technology into himself as well as casts his own will into it enabling him to control and alter any form of machinery he comes in contact with. **'Metamorphosis:' He can reshape parts of his body into various weapons and technological equipment. His arsenal includes a finger laser attachment, telescopic eyepiece, sonic disruptor, electric shockers, grappling hooks, winches and EMP pulse cannons. |-|Abilities= Dimitri Kovar is one of the most lethal assassins in the world, being said by his instructor to be the best student, never failing a single test. The KGB considered him as one of their most dangerous operatives. Highly skilled in martial arts and hand to hand combat, he also possesses computer hacking skills. *'Master Spy': Kovar is a dangerous secret agent highly skilled in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions. *'Master Martial Artist': Kovar is an extremely skilled and formidable martial artist and hand-to-hand combatant, excelling at improvisation and weapons handling. *'Master Acrobat': Kovar has shown expertise in using flips to evade fire. *'Master Assassin': Kovar is very skilled in the art of assassination, considered to be one of the most dangerous assassins in the world. He is known to have killed many people during her time serving the KGB. *'Master Marksman:' Kovar has expertise in handling firearms and is a remarkably precise shot. *'Multilingualism': Kovar speaks his native Russian, as well as seasoned English (albeit with a thick accent). *'Expert Hacker:' Kovar can hack into most computer systems without tripping any firewalls or security. *'Pilot:' Kovar is a skilled pilot, capable of flying a jet with ease. |-| Weaknesses= *'Humanity Maintenance:' Kovar's greatest weakness is him being forced to desperately try not to succumb to the technology around him on a regular basis, and maintain his humanity. *'EMP:' An electromagnetic pulse could possibly render bionic arm useless. Although this could be questionable due to the fact his arm is capable of emitting an EMP. |-| Equipment= Relationships Allies *Roman - employer Enemies *Blue Hawk Trivia Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Criminals Category:KGB Agents Category:Multilingual Characters Category:High Body Count